1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible board and an electronic device, and more particularly to a flexible board including a linear conductor in a flexible body, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional flexible board, for example, a high-frequency signal line disclosed by WO 2012/073591 is known. The high-frequency signal line includes a dielectric body, a signal line and two ground conductors. The dielectric body is a laminate of dielectric sheets. The signal line is located in the dielectric body. The two ground conductors are located in the dielectric body so as to sandwich the signal line in the direction of lamination. Accordingly, the signal line and the two ground conductors form a stripline structure.
One of the ground conductors has a plurality of openings at positions over the signal line when viewed from the direction of lamination. Thereby, little capacitance is created between the signal line and the ground conductor. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the distance in the direction of lamination between the signal line and the ground conductor having the openings, and it is possible to make the high-frequency signal line thinner. This high-frequency signal line is used, for example, to connect two circuit boards.
The dielectric body of the high-frequency signal line disclosed by WO 2012/073591 is flexible, and the high-frequency signal line is bent when used. When the high-frequency signal line is bent, the signal line located in the dielectric body is stretched and/or compressed, and the signal line may be broken.